


largesse

by plaidsleep



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidsleep/pseuds/plaidsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin drabbles for my friend shuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Size

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuri/gifts).



It's when Sousuke is on top of him that Rin realizes just how large his friend is. He's always standing next to him whenever they're together and even in the few weeks, months, since reuniting, he's gotten used to the slight incline his head naturally takes. He knows he's taller, knows he has a wider chest, larger build. But when he's on top of him, kissing him, digging teeth and hot breath into his neck, he feels so very small by comparison. A whale to a shark, his shadow leaving him cast in the dark.

It's not a fearful size, though. It's not anything he would shrink from, pause over in sudden terror. No. Sousuke's girth is simply an amazement, a wonder, catching him in the throns of passion like a sudden noise. And he does give pause as the other distracts himself to simply marvel. The expanse of a broad back, the soft flesh across hard, hot muscle that tenses underneath his fingertips, the way he can barely wrap an arm about that chiseled ribcage even with fingers stretched to their limit.

He's a beast, and almost as wild as one as he pants and leaves his mark on Rin's neck. But Rin doesn't mind. He'll click his tongue, argue with him in the morning. But for the moment, he appreciates the size that is his boyfriend.


	2. Embarrassing

It's a grace — a blessing — that's he's roomed with his boyfriend. Sure, not 'boyfriend' when the school year started, but boyfriend now. Which makes it all the easier to get away with, well, more 'behind closed doors' type of things.

Still, nice as it is, it's embarrassing. Not the boyfriend part but — when Rin's fresh out the shower, his burgundy hair damp and the faint scent of chlorine on his skin, and he decides to sit in his lap, lay across his back, beside him, on top _**(** ANYWHERE **)**_  — it's embarrassing when Rin gets close like that. He'll start to touch him — or Sousuke will touch first. Their touches turn to playful brawls, those brawls into kisses, those kisses into an intimate reach of the hand. The soft, sensual kind.

When Sousuke's shoulder starts to hurt, and he can't quite position it right, that's when he feels a good bruise form on his pride, a frown take his lip. He'd like to keep their pace. He'd like to caress Rin's taut skin without pause, tease the bulge in his sweats, jerk him off or jerk himself as they continue to kiss.

If not for the annoying pain of his shoulder, it'd be so easy.

Of course, Rin notices. He's gotten more careful, grown more alert. He sees the sign, the wince, and his expression goes blank despite the full flush on his face. "Sousuke?" he calls, and it's a mix of worry and question that gently deepens his voice.

"It's nothing," he asserts, and before Rin can pout, adds, in a mumble as low as where he must place his pride, "It's feeling a little sore."

 _There_ — the bruise. He's so used to shrugging it off, making excuses, that telling the truth feels weird. But it means Rin believes him, means he doesn't worry as much. There's a flash of relief across his roommate's face.

"How bad is it?" He's still solemn, but it's not as bad as before. There's the hint of a joke in there, somewhere, light as the receding flush.

They're sitting up now, Rin straddling his legs, and with the redhead's attention turned down, there's a curious tingle in the back of Sousuke's head. "It's nothing." The smile he'd started to see blossom on Rin's face vanishes. He looks to him with borderline disappointment.

"—what?"

"How bad is nothing?"

"..." He sighs. "A little sore. Like I said."

"Like you said..."

Rin's voice fades and Sousuke gives a curious sound, his brow raised. The other's mouth remains flat, but he can see him grinning in his eye.

"You know, if it's a bother —" he turns up his face, and smirks. "I can give you some help."

The baffled gaze is as much of an answer as Rin gets. His fingers dip between Sousuke's waistband and stomach, and as his back bends and weight presses on his arms, he lays himself down, pulling the front of Sousuke's sweats down as well.

Sousuke comes with as much grace as a boy in his teens can afford. It dirties Rin's hands, makes him giggle, makes him sneer. He remarks on how pent up the other must be to come ' _that fast_ ' and ' _that much_.' Sousuke scowls, scoffs that he doesn't know what he's talking about before he rolls over, silences Rin with his weight, his teeth on his neck.

 **E m b a r r a s s i n g**.


End file.
